1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to landscape decorations, and more particularly to apparatus that simulates small streams of water flowing over natural rock outcrops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water running over rocks and stones has great visual and aural appeal. Accordingly, it is well known for landscape designers to incorporate rocks and flowing water into yards and gardens. In some cases, natural rocks are available, either on the site or from a commercial supplier, so they can be used. On the other hand, natural water sources or courses are seldom present in a yard or garden. Consequently, it is often necessary to combine an artificial water system with the natural rocks. That is often difficult to do, because the rocks are rarely shaped or positioned to properly direct the water flow. Improperly directed water has a tendency to splash outside of the system, so the water must be frequently replenished.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,223 shows an artificial waterfall that uses small natural rocks in combination with a liner recessed into the ground. The rocks and a water source are arranged such that all the water flows back to the liner after being pumped from it to a topmost rock. The artificial waterfall of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,223 patent requires the availability of many small rocks, as well as the labor of lifting and properly arranging them. It is questionable whether the artificial waterfall of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,223 patent would lend itself to use with large natural rocks.
To solve the problems associated with using natural rocks in landscapes, various types of artificial rocks have been developed. The artificial rocks are usually hollow, which makes them much easier to handle than natural rocks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,385,088; 5,443,774; 5,543,100; 5,826,373; and 6,033,744 show examples of artificial rocks. None of the artificial rocks of the foregoing patents is used  with running water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,901,439 and 5,167,368 describe decorative self-contained waterfalls. However, the waterfalls of neither patent is associated with any large rocks.
My U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,937 discloses large artificial rocks in conjunction with waterfalls. Although my prior invention works very well, it nevertheless is subject to improvements.